orbis_campaign_settingfandomcom-20200214-history
Halflings
Small but big in the negotiation room, halflings are known for their financial superpowers throughout the realms and for their flamboyant styles beyond their homeland. Small and Flamboyant It’s easy to miss a halfling in a large crowd of people, having similar heights with gnomes if maybe slightly taller on average. Being small and not noticed often, the halfling culture has taken to dressing and decorating themselves with bright colours and exotic designs when wanting to make a statement. Wearing half-capes, top hats, trench coats, funny looking ties, lace dresses, shoulder epaulette decorations and many more styles. This flamboyant style is funnily enough not seen very often when one ventures to Birmingham, where the colours are dark and dreary such as grey, black and white. Accountants of the Realm Halflings are best known throughout the realms for two things: their bookkeeping and money making strategies. This makes them sought after allies in business, but one hopes to never have them as competition. Many compare them to wizards in such cases for their ability to manipulate the systems so well to always skim out with a profit. Worse than dwarves with their innate trait of hoarding wealth, but unlike most dwarves who keep their treasures locked up in vaults, halflings understand the value of spending their money to invest in assets to make more money. The Profitable Path Not all halflings sit behind a desk crunching numbers or behind shop stands. Many see the life of an adventurer as a profitable one, and unlike the one of a pen pusher, the adventuring life is actually a challenge and somewhat enjoyable. Uncovering old treasures and turning a profit on them threefold to a desperate wizard or collector of oddities. However, halflings prefer to have security in their adventuring investment and often travel in the company of a party or hire mercenaries to guard them. Halfling Names Halflings have a given name and a surname, sometimes taking the name of their father or mother has their middle names. Male Names: '''Adam, Arnold, Charles, Everard, Gerald, Guy, Henry, Heward, Miles, Raymond, Simon, William. '''Female Names: '''Agatha, Alice, Eleanor, Elizabeth, Ella, Hele, Herleva, Ida, Isabella, Jane, Mary, Millicent, Sarah, Sybil. '''Surnames: '''Abbe, Abrahams, Ackerman, Adams, Baggs, Braxton, Brexit, Chatman, Colt, Dickson, Eames. Halfling Features • '''Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity score increases by 2. • Age. A halfling reaches adulthood at the age of 20 and generally lives into the middle of his or her second century. • Alignment. Most halflings are lawful good. As a rule, they are good-hearted and kind, hate to see others in pain, and have no tolerance for oppression. They are also very orderly and traditional, leaning heavily on the support of their community and the comfort of the old ways. • Size. Halflings average about 3 feet tall and weigh about 40 pounds. Your size is small. • Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. • Lucky. When you roll a 1 on an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you can reroll the die. You must use the new result, even if it is a 1. • Brave. You have advantage on saving throws against being frightened. • Nimble. You can move through the space of any creature that is of a size larger than yours. • Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Halfling. Lightfoot Halfling • Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. • Naturally Stealthy. You can attempt to hide even when you are only obscured by a creature that is at least one size larger than you. Stout Halfling • Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. • Stout Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance to poison damage. Ghostwise Halfling • Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. • Silent Speech. You can speak telepathically to any creature within 30 feet of you. The creature understands you only if the two of you share a language. You can speak telepathically in this way to one creature at a time.